musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Sauzipf Rocks
miniatur|Logo Das Sauzipf-Rocks-Festival ist ein österreichisches Rockmusik-Festival, welches seit 2000 jedes Jahr am zweiten Augustwochenende in Döbriach am Millstätter See stattfindet. Bis 2003 wurde das Festival eintägig, ab 2004 zweitägig abgehalten. Wie bei Rockmusik-Festivals üblich, campen die Festivalgäste direkt am Festivalgelände. Es wurde von Anfang an darauf Wert gelegt, eine möglichst bunte Mischung aus regionalen, nationalen und internationalen Bands einzuladen. Außerdem wird darauf geachtet, alle Sub-Genres der Rockmusik, wie Punk und Heavy Metal, jedoch fernab des momentanen Mainstreams, abzudecken. Veranstalter ist der Kulturverein Sauzipf. Der Verein, dessen Tätigkeit nicht auf Gewinn gerichtet ist, bezweckt außerdem die Förderung, Unterstützung und Zusammenführung musik-, kunst- und kulturinteressierter und musik-, kunst- und kulturproduzierender Personen und Gruppen.Kulturverein Sauzipf Geschichte 2000 Das erste Sauzipf-Rocks-Festival fand am 26. August 2000 am Eishockeyplatz in Döbriach statt.Sauzipf Rocks 1 Es kamen etwa 300 Personen. Diese 6 Acts traten im Jahr 2000 auf: Huge Irony, Sundust, Lesson to be learned, Apathy, Aphelion, Talking Rats 2001 Beim zweiten Sauzipf-Rocks-Festival, welches am 4. August 2001 stattfand, konnten die Besucherzahl auf 500 gesteigert werden. Außerdem wurde die Anzahl der teilnehmenden Bands auf 8 erhöht: Huge Irony, Have A Seat, Lesson To Be Learned, Stonedhedge, Sundust, Mellik, Off Lunacy, Harry Wetterstein, Aphelion 2002 Das dritte Sauzipf-Rocks-Festival am 10. August 2002 besuchten 600 Musik-Fans bei folgendem Lineup: Asstronauts, Mely, Stonedhedge, Madog, Sundust, Colour Haze, Biosex 2003 Beim vierten Sauzipf-Rocks-Festival, welches am 9. August 2003 stattfand, wurde in punkto Besucherzahl erstmals an der 1000er-Grenze gekratzt. Zimt, Penthesilea, Lesson to be learned, Nuclear Guns, Stonedhedge, Aphelion, Disastrous Murmur, Spider Crew, Colour Haze 2004 Das fünfte Sauzipf Rocks Festival fand am 13. und 14. August 2004 bereits zweitägig statt. Da die Besucherzahl von 1000 erstmals überschritten wurde, und immer mehr Musik-Fans auf die Möglichkeit des kostenlosen Festival-Campingplatzes zurückgriffen, wurde mit dem sogenannten Sauzipf im Osten von Döbriach ein eigenes Festivalgelände geschaffen. Aphelion, Futopia, Menstrual Pancake, Chicken on Broadway, Veritas Mentis, Penthesilea, Sundust Mellik, Gumbabies, Noise Victim, Khagan, Messenger, Dealer, Ugh!, SUMA 2005 Das sechste Sauzipf-Rocks-Festival fand 12. und 13. August 2005 wieder am bewährten Sauzipf statt und konnte mit folgendem Lineup etwa 1000 Besucher anlocken: Dead Klästils, Stonedhedge, Rotten Cold, Masters of Orion, Punishment, Psychopath, Hypnos 69, Chicken on Broadway, Inoil, First 8, Katharsis, Pesthauch, Mely, Tanqeray, Davolinas, Lord Bishop, Böttlehead, Orgasmatoth 2006 Das siebente Sauzipf Rocks Festival am 11. & 12.08.2006 war von permanentem Regen und Temperaturen um die zehn Grad getrübt.Konzertbericht Sauzipf Rocks 7 Trotzdem besuchten 1500 Musik-Fans das Festival mit folgendem Lineup: Final Release, Lesson to be learned, Madog, Dead Klestils, Brewtality, Mastic Scum, Dealer, Pater Gelion, Tail LIght Switch, Ciruss, Hog Meets Frog, Collapse 7, Phinius Gage, Cherry Overdrive, Pungent Stench, Colour Haze, Our Survival Depends On Us 2007 Das achte Sauzipf Rocks Festival am 10. & 11.08.2007 wurde von 2000 Musik-Fans besucht. Orange Goblin, End of Level Boss, To Kill, The Magnificent Brotherhood, Drive by Shooting, Josiah, D.A.M.N., Rentokill, Destruction of Violence, RotoR, Stoned Hedge, Ultrawurscht, Sundust, Sertycon, Apriaca, Toner Low, Art of Fear 2008 Das neunte Sauzipf Rocks Festival, welches am 08. & 09.08.2008 stattfand und von 2500 Musik-Fans besucht wurde, bot folgendes Lineup: Torture Squad, The Unseen, The Bottrops, Karras, Folkstone, Bud Spencer, Zippo, Doomraiser, BulBul, Fuzz Manta, Misbegotten, Zone Six, Stereochrist, Alix, Veritas Mentis, Thytopia, Typhoon, Patiocrash 2009 Am 07. & 08.08.2009 wurde am Sauzipf mit 3000 Musik-Fans und folgendem Lineup ein Jahrzehnt Sauzip Rocks Festival gefeiert: Grand Magus, Acid King, The Real Mckenzies, Lord Bishop, Colour Haze, Disharmonic Orchestra, Siena Root, Stille Volk, SUMA, Violent Devoties, Blood Sucking Zombies, Doomina, 7 That Spells, Liquid Queens, Müllionäre, King Automatic 2010 2010 fand aus privaten Gründen der Organisatoren kein Sauzipf-Rocks-Festival statt.2010 findet kein Sauzipf Rocks statt 2011 Das elfte Sauzipf Rocks Festival ist für 12. und 13. August 2011 geplant. Das Lineup ist noch nicht bekannt. Kultur Besonders bemerkbar macht sich das Sauzipf-Rocks-Festival auch vor allem durch die aufwändig gestalteten Plakate, welche jedes Jahr eigens vom Döbriacher Künstler Honz geschaffen werden: Datei:Sauzipfrocksplakat 2007.jpg|Sauzipf-Rocks-Plakat von 2007 Datei:Sauzipfrocksplakat 2008.jpg|Sauzipf-Rocks-Plakat von 2008 Datei:Sauzipfrocksplakat 2009.jpg|Sauzipf-Rocks-Plakat von 2009 Außerdem wird jedes Jahr ein "etwas anderes" Unterhaltungsprogramm fernab von Musik geboten, wie zum Beispiel die Highlander Publikumsspiele (Bierle zupfen, Bamsagln) oder das berüchtigte Schweineaugen-Weitspucken (die Bezeichnung ist hierbei wörtlich zu nehmen). Weblinks * Offizielle Website Einzelnachweise Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema (Trage deinen Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du eine Seite zum Thema oder diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast) * Website/XY-Wiki: Artikelname Social Networks Netzwerke *http://www.facebook.com/sauzipfrocks *http://www.myspace.com/sauzipfrocks Blogs Twitter * http://www.twitter.com/sauzipfrocks Kategorie:Musikfestival (Österreich) Kategorie:Rockmusik-Festival Kategorie:Kultur (Kärnten) Kategorie:Alle Artikel